1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to analyzing sensor data and more specifically to analyzing collected sensor data from a plurality of mobile sensors within a wireless network to determine a current status of an area by solving an optimization problem over a convex polygon formed by the plurality of mobile sensors in the area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless sensor network is a collection of stationary sensor nodes, linked via some form of wireless communication network. The wireless sensor network may be built from a few sensor nodes to several hundreds or even thousands of sensor nodes. These sensor nodes are devices that may include a variety of sensor types to monitor the environment in which the sensor nodes are deployed. The different types of sensors may be, for example, sensors for detecting temperature, sound, vibration, pressure, motion, or pollutants. Wireless sensor networks include a number of unique characteristics, such as an ability to detect mobility of monitored events, heterogeneity of sensor nodes, large scale deployments, and unattended operation.